A mother's confession
by Kayjolie
Summary: The morning after Celia brings Kate back to Caroline Celia explains why she changed her mind and asked Kate to stay. Right now one shot, we'll see what happens in the future. Characters not mine.


Caroline woke up and smiled to herself at the feeling of the warmth next to her. She sighed, she felt relaxed and for the first time in years she felt right and confortable sleeping on that bed. A soft giggle came out of her throat when she realised that the sole pressence of Kate sleeping next to her was responsible for Caroline Elliot waking up not feeling cranky and depressed. Carefully she removed herself from the bed, it was too early to wake Kate up after the long night they had spend chatting. Taking her robe the blonde woman took a new look at the bed and smiled, it was going to be hard and probably a bumpy road, but quoting Kate's favorite adjective, even bumpy it was going to be "magnificent".

Still smiling Caroline came into her kitchen to find her mother having a cup of tea, she stood observing the older woman for a few seconds and took a deep breath. Whatever feeling or thought crossed Celia's brain the last night Caroline had to be thankful for what her mother did and she had to admit that whatever it was it was a really big step to take for her mum to bring Kate back to her. Tip toeing Caroline came into the kitchen and silently approached Celia and hugged her. Celia could not help but jumping a little surprised, both because she was not expecting anyone as much as because her daughter was not fond of showing her feelings much.

After a few seconds Caroline released the embraced and got herself a cup of tea. Celia was staring at her and finally she could not but ask "Love, where's Kate?... she did not... I mean... she..."

The look of worriness on Celia's face made Caroline's heart melt "Sleeping, we spent most of the night talking. Upstairs. Sleeping" clarified feeling her mother was still worrying that the young woman would have left the house in the middle of the night. A smile and a soft nod was all that came from Celia, she wanted to ask what they had being talking about, what were they doing next, but she knew better than to push her daughter and remained silent.

"Mum... why did you do it? Bringing Kate back to me I mean" Caroline was curious about the reasons why her mother had changed her mind so much and so fast. "I'm sorry I said all those things to you, I never meant any of them mum."

Celia smiled, it was a smile filled with sadness, with shyness, but most of it with regrets. "I know love, I know you never meant any of those things. I love you Caroline, believe me when I say you are the best of my achievements, you are what made my live worth living for years. However last night I realised something." Celia raised her hand as she saw her daughter about to speak. "Caroline, you expressed yourself loud and clear yesterday, now it's my turn, just hear me out and when I'm done you can say whatever you want, please?" Caroline took a sit and nodded. Last week fighting John was tiring, last night with Kate was not easy, and it seemed like the morning was not going to be much easier. "I met Alan and I knew he was the love of my life Caroline. Then things got in the middle and someone got in there too and I met your father. I married your father knowing he was not the love of life, and knowing full well he would not ever be it. Love, don't take me wrong, I do not regret marrying your dad because despite of everything that's why I got you. All of a sudden Alan comes back to my life and I feel happy, and lighter. What's most important Caroline, I feel alive, I have not felt like since I was William's age. I saw you back then, when you were at college and you met that girl. I knew it back then, I knew boys weren't your thing, but I showed my disapproval and you changed, or learnt how to hide it or whatever. You changed or pretended to change, John showed up and you married and had your own kids, but I saw you withering and the worst part is that I saw it, aknwoledge it and despite of being your mother and wish you the best I allowed it to happen. Then Kate crosses paths with you, she became your friend and you started smiling, you were more relaxed and a little more happier than I saw you in years. Even knowing you were happier with her around I couldn't manage to accept that. Not till last night when you made me realised what I was doing. When you said I was not mother it broke my heart but you were right a mother doesn't allow others to hurt their kids and I was the one hurting you, I didn't even needed anyone else to do such a thing because it was me who was tearing you appart. All of a sudden I recognized the patterns. Falling in love, loosing it and finding it again. We were following the same road Caroline. You and Kate. Alan and me. The difference is that you and Gillian kept your mouths closed and tried to accept what was going on between us while I just bombed you, and Kate, and then I bombed your relationship. There is no need to wait till you are my age to be happy if you already found your soulmate. Shame on me Caroline, shame on me for not being able to accept years ago that your happiness is far more important than what people considers as normal". Celia's eyes were filled with tears, she loved Caroline and she knew it would take her a bit to get used to see her daughter holding hands or kissing another woman, but she knew really well that it was going to be worth the effort. "Sweetheart, you can say something..." whispered the older woman a little worried about what her speechless daughter might be thinking.

"I guess we are both speechless Celia" said Kate with a soft voice.

"Kate... you heard what I said!" exclaimed Celia with a mix of embarrasment and pride.

"I did, and so did Caroline. Congratulations Celia, no one ever at school made her speechless..." giggled Kate sitting next to Caroline and placing her hand on her lover's back "love, you should say something. I appreciate Celia's confession but we already cleared that last night at mine, so it kind of feels it's your turn darling"

"Yes! Right! Sorry!" was all Caroline was able to say after the soft voice of Kate brought her back to reality.

"Love. Focus. Words. Sentences. Subject plus verb plus objects plus complements, even a chemistry woman can handle that" teased her the brunette being rewarded by a big grin on Celia's face.

Whispering "brat..." Caroline gently placed her body closer to Kate's and smiled to her mother "I love you mum. I'm sorry you missed your chance with Alan mum, and I'll, we'll, I mean... this is a bloody mess... Look mum, you are right you messed up, I messed up and we got Kate and the kids in the middle of what must have felt the third world war for them. Let's start behaving like normal people though Im not sure marrying at your age and coming out of the closet at mine is much normal, but whatever. It's our lives... and I'll be happy when, Kate, William, Laurence and myself will be happy to see you marrying Alan. Now get dress, you have to go and tell the man what happened."

Celia smiled and took a last sip of her cup "yes, Im sure Alan can make a lady out of this old woman..." leaving the cup over the counter she got closed to her daughter, placing her hand over Kate's Celia gently kissed her daughter on the cheek "I'll get used to see this all mornings Caroline, but Im sure Kate can manage to do with you the same thing you want Alan to do with me. It's legal I heard. Good bye sweethearts". Celia left the kitchen with a big grin on her face knowing she had a few seconds to run away before the girls would digest her comment, and exactly that's what happened. As Celia was closing the door she heard Kate saying "did she...?" and Caroline simply sighing "do you still want this madness?". What Celia knew what the answer was going to be but she still looked back to have a quick peek through the window to get to see Kate smiling and nodding while her daughter leant towards Kate and softly kissing her on the lips making her think that she would get used to see her daughter happy.


End file.
